honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Batman
Batman & Robin is the 32nd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1997 DC superhero film Batman & Robin. ''It was published on July 30, 2013, based on viewer requests. The video is 3 minutes 55 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.2 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Batman & Robin on YouTube' ''"If you loved Adam West's '''Batman', but wish it was even more campy, less fun, and full of grappling hooks latching onto things, we've got the film for you." ~ Honest Trailers - Batman & Robin'' Script In a world full of crime, one man is determined to kill Batman once and for all. His name is director Joel Schumacher (Joel Schumacher: Action!). Batman & Robin Watch Academy Award-winning ladies' man George Clooney phone it in as Batman, a hero capable of performing impossible feats, except for moving his neck...or body. Unfortunately, he is not alone. In a film full of way too many supporting characters, he's bringing even more: Robin, a naggy sidekick you and Batman will both want to punch in the face (Robin: I want a car. Chicks dig the car...How are we supposed to work together if you won't trust me?...It's Batman and Robin, not Robin and Batman...I want a Robin signal in the sky, all right?...I'm going solo!); and Alfred's British niece Batgirl, who talks like Cher from Clueless. Together, they'll all awkwardly wait for this movie to be over. (unedited clip of Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Barbara Wilson, and Alfred Pennyworth standing around awkwardly) Witness Schumacher's creepy rubber finish as his camera lingers on bat-crotch, bat-butt, bat-boobs, and male bat-nips. (Barbara: Suit me up, Uncle Alfred.) Poison Ivy wants to cover the world in plants. Mr. Freeze wants to cover the world in ice. They'll team up, even though their goals are completely incompatible, to make the most puns ever. Mr. Freeze: All right, everyone, chill. Poison Ivy: It's a jungle in here. Mr. Freeze: Cool party. Poison Ivy: Enough monkey business. Mr. Freeze: Allow me to break the ice. Poison Ivy: Let's cool it for now. Mr. Freeze: Let's... kick some ice. And their bad puns are just the tip of the iceberg. Ms. B. Haven: Talk about your cold shoulder. Dick Grayson (hanging from a building): So this is where you hang out. Batman: No beauty. (Bane appears) Robin: Just the beast. Robin: No sign of the snowman. Batgirl: Maybe he melted. Batman: No, he's just hibernating. Okay, that one didn't even make sense. So if you loved Adam West's Batman, but wish it was even more campy, less fun, and full of grappling hooks latching onto things (shows dozens of clips of grappling hooks latching onto things) , we've got the film for you. (Batman & Robin logo moves toward the screen and away, reminiscent of the 1960s Batman scene transitions) Bruce Wayne: We cut our funding. It was a conflict of ideologies. (blue text appears reading "BORING!!") Bruce Wayne: There are things about me that you wouldn't understand. (green text appears reading "BY-THE-NUMBERS!!") (Batman and Robin "air surf" away from an explosion; purple text appears reading "LUDICROUS!!") Mr. Freeze: The Iceman cometh! (yellow text appears reading "ARTISTICALLY BANKRUPT!!") Batman: Seven million. (pulls out a Batman credit card) Never leave the cave without it. (yellow text appears reading "EMBARRASSING!!") (the 1960s Batman logo appears with the words "Franchise Killer") Starring Real-Life Bruce Wayne (George Clooney as Bruce Wayne/Batman); Christopher Robin (Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin); The Punning Man, Coldnan the Barbarian, Kindergarten Ice Pop, Terminator Blue...all right, we get it (Arnold Schwarzenegger as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze); Strom Thurman (Uma Thurman as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy); '90s Emma Stone (Alicia Silverstone as Barbara Wilson/Batgirl); Tom Hardly (Robert "Jeep" Swenson as Antonio Diego/Bane); Vivica Still Not Actually A. Fox (Vivica A. Fox as Ms. B. Haven); and...Coolio? (as Banker). for Batman & Robin was "The Worst Batman Ever."]] The Worst Batman Ever If you don't believe us, just ask the people who worked on it. George Clooney: The Batman thing I wasn't ever wholly comfortable with. Chris O'Donnell: It felt like we kinda rushed getting that second one done. Alicia Silverstone: I actually had no idea that there was a Batgirl. Joel Schumacher: If I disappointed them in any way, then I really want to apologize, 'cause it wasn't my intention. Trivia * Honest Trailers have been produced for virtually every other Batman movie, including Batman Begins,'' The Dark Knight, 'The Dark Knight Rises,'' Batman (1989), ''Batman Returns,'' 'Batman Forever,'' The Killing Joke, 'Suicide Squad, Batman v Superman,'' Justice League and even 'Batman (1966). See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Batman & Robin ''has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Kotaku said the Honest Trailer was "highly enjoyable." Entertainment Buddha said "the trailer brings up many valid critiques that forcefully remind you of Batman & Robin’s failures, most notably Schumacher’s fascination with rubber suits and private parts." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Trailer: Batman & Robin ' - Uproxx article * 'Finally, An Honest Trailer For The Worst Batman Movie '- Kotaku article * 'Bat-Nips And Butts Star In Honest Trailer For Batman & Robin '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Trailer For Batman & Robin Reminds Us Why This Movie Killed The Batman Franchise [VIDEO] '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailers Serves Batman And Robin (?) '- Dark Knight News article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:1990s Category:Franchises Category:Batman Category:Season 2 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger